vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Registeel
|-|Regular= |-|Shiny= Summary Registeel represents the titan of steel from the three legendary golems. Having its body tempered by enormous pressure underground for tens of thousands of years, its body cannot be scratched by any form of attacks. It is said to be hollow inside. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Registeel Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Thousands of years Classification: Iron Pokémon, Legendary Pokémon, Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance, Metal Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Fear Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Healing, Earth Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Immunity (within reason) to Poison and Acid Manipulation as well as Sleep Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducemement. Resistance to Normal, Flying, Rock, Bug, Steel, Grass, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, and Fairy Type moves as well as Statistics Reduction, Self-Destruction, Able to turn its moves into Homing Attacks Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Comparable to Regice. The Regis combined Superpower stopped the clash between base Groudon and Kyogre's attacks in Adventures) Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely higher (Comparable to Regice) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Scaling from Regirock) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: Multi-Continent level (Should be able to take hits from Regirock and Regice.) Stamina: Limitless, due to not having organs to use energy on. Range: Standard melee range. Thousands of kilometers with ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Relatively high due to age Weaknesses: Fighting, Ground, and Fire Type attacks of sufficient strength will be enough to take Registeel down. Emphasis on "sufficient strength". Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Clear Body:' Registeel's opponents cannot lower its stats. *'Light Metal:' Registeel's weight is cut in half. *'Metal Claw:' Registeel's fingers temporarily become sharp. It then slashes at the opponent with them. It may also raise Registeel's attack. *'Zap Cannon': Registeel fires off a powerful ball of electricity that also causes paralysis. *'Hyper Beam:' Registeel fires off a destructive beam of energy from its face. Unlike most Pokémon Registeel appears to lack the need to rest afterwards. *'Lock-On:' Registeel locks on to the target causing its next attack to home in on it. *'Sandstorm:' Registeel creates a sandstorm which damages all but Rock, Ground, and Steel Types and increases the special defense of Rock Types. *'Iron Head:' Registeel rams into the opponent. This may also cause them to flinch. *'Focus Punch:' Registeel focuses energy into one of its arms before punching with immense power. If attacked before the move is unleashed, Registeel will lose focus and the attack will fail. *'Flash Cannon:' Registeel fires off a silvery beam of energy from its face. This may also lower the opponent's special defense. *'Shock Wave:' Registeel discharges light blue electricity from its body that is difficult to avoid. *'Superpower:' Registeel hits the opponent with a massive amount of physical force. This lowers Registeel's attack and defense. *'Toxic:' Registeel fires off a highly toxic glob of poison at the opponent. This badly poisons the opponent. The damage of the poison increases over time. *'Explosion:' Registeel explodes damaging all opponents and allies near it. This causes Registeel to faint however. *'Stomp:' Registeel stomps on the opponent. This move's power is doubled if the opponent has somehow made themselves smaller such as through Minimize. *'Charge Beam:' Registeel fires off a beam of electricity that has a decent chance to boost its special attack. *'Bulldoze:' Registeel flattens the area around it striking all nearby opponents and allies and lowering their speed. *'Curse:' Registeel curses itself raising its attack and defense but lowering its speed. *'Ancient Power:' Registeel manipulates nearby rocks with an ancient power and hurls them at the opponent. This may also raise all of Registeel's stats. *'Iron Defense:' Registeel momentarily coats its body in a metal, presumably iron, to boost its defense. *'Amnesia:' Registeel temporarily empties its mind to boost its special defense. *'Hammer Arm:' Registeel hammers its arm down on the opponent. This lowers Registeel's speed however. Gallery Registeel1.png|Brandon's Registeel Registeel2.png|Registeel in the Pokémon Adventures manga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Metal Users Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Good Characters Category:Monsters Category:Nintendo Category:Characters Category:Guardians Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Weather Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 6 Category:Statistics Reduction Users